TL,Ness,and Lucas' Video Madness pt2
by MsAnn
Summary: Second part of you know what.
1. Inducing pt2

Toon Link:Hey guys we're back!

Ness: With Video Madness part 2 *putting two fingers up*.

Lucas:That's right didn't think there was going a part 2 did you.

Toon Link:Well there was and all thanks to the author.

Ness: Just because of a little review from a fan of the author she made this.

Lucas: Ness don't be mean.

Ness: I'm not, I'm Just saying the review was short.

Toon Link:Anyway, the review is for Mario and it asked 'Mario are you and Peach still dating?'

Mario:As far-a as I know.

Toon Link:'And how will you two divorce?' Is that spelled right or...

Ness:*Whispers in Toon Link's ear* Just go with it.

Toon Link:Okay...anyway Mario?

Mario:It-a would be a mess.

Toon Link:*scratching the back of his head* Thanks Mario for answering that I was kind of confused.

Mario:No problem.

Lucas:K before we move on the author says that she's going to be back stage if anyone needs her.

Ness: Wait this early of part two.*puts two fingers up again* We barely started.

Lucas:Okay, one stop putting your fingers up we get the point. And two she's not bring her OC's.

Ness: Unless she wanted to.

Lucas:I'm not following.

Ness: You want Britney here don't you.

Lucas:Okay, I'm not hanging out with you no more.*Walks away*

Ness: Wait Lucas I didn't mean it.

Lucas:Then what did you mean?

Ness: Come on you know better than to listen to me.

Lucas:...Your right.

Ness: I thought you too well my friend.

Toon Link:*thinks to himself*I thought they were better than this.

Ms Ann:Really guys stop playing around.

Ness and Lucas:Okay.

Ms Ann:Do it again and I'm not continuing this.

Ness: No, no, no, I won't do it again.

Ms Ann:Okay then.

Toon Link:So what's the rules for now?

Ms Ann:Same as before I might add more rules later on.

Toon Link:Okay, so can wrap this up?

Ms Ann:Yeah, please review and until next time.


	2. Bring in the smashers and talking OCs

Toon Link:Well we're back and we kinda forgot to bring the smashers out.

Ness: So here we go smashers come on out.

(A door opens and everyone from smash brothers comes out.)

Toon Link:Wow there's so many of us smashers I forgot.

Ness: Um...a little help?!

(The ground shakes then the stage changes.)

Lucas:Wow so big where are we?

Ness: I don't know, but there's a lot more room know.

Toon Link:Well that makes things a whole lot better.

Ness: Well I'm going to hang out with a friend who is over there so don't follow me.(Runs off)

Lucas:I am too.(Walks off)

Toon Link:*phone vibrates and is sent a text*Really why can't she just come on stage and talk.

Later on...

Toon Link:(Walks up to Ness and taps on his shoulder)Hey Ness can talk to you?

Ness: Sure.(walks off with Toon Link)

Minute later...

Ness: Really she is!

Toon Link: M-hmm.

Ness: So she is going to have them here.

Toon Link:Yes, I just said that.(T_T)

Ness: Sounds like a blast I'll look forward to it.

Toon Link:Yeah I know you will.(thinks to himself)But he's not going to get away with it.

Lucas he was playing chess with Alex(or Villager whatever you want to call him).

Alex:So these girl you're talking about you like her or...

Lucas:Well kinda she actually just a good friend of mine.(Takes his turn of chess)

Alex:Then how come your friends are trying to get you to like her?

Lucas:Well actually just Ness I think Toon Link knows better.

Alex:(takes his turn)Checkmate!

Lucas:(slouches in his chair)Hey, how come you're asking me these questions?

Alex:I'm bored.(puts his arms and head on the table)

Lucas:So am I.(closes his eyes and tries to sleep)

Alex:Hey, can I asked you something?

Lucas:What is it?(opens one eye)

Alex:*Whispers in his ear*

Lucas:WHAT?!

Alex:So...?

Lucas:No, no, no I am not having that happen.

Alex:Alright, but I'll do it anyway.

Lucas:Please don't just don't.

Alex:Why, are you saying she not just a friend?

Lucas:You know your a-lot more chatty than when I meet you.

Alex:(glares at him)

(A/n:Well that's it for this chapter please review and say what you want a certain character(s) to do.)


	3. Talking about Vocaloid

Ness: Ms Ann I got question for you.

Ms Ann:Sure what is it?

Ness: I know you like vocaloid right?

Ms Ann:Yeah and...

Ness: I was wondering what's your favorite song?

Ms Ann:'Wave'.

Ness: What's your favorite character?

Ms Ann:See u.

Ness: Why See u?

Ms Ann:Well, because her outfit is orange and favorite color is orange.

Ness: Really?

Ms Ann:Not gonna lie orange is...(drafts off)

Ness: What?

Ms Ann:Oh nothing.

Ness: Are you okay?

Ms Ann:Yeah.

Ness: Uh huh...okay then.

Ms Ann:(Smacks him in the back of the head)

Ness: Ow!(rubs the back of his head)

Ms Ann:Sorry but...

Ness: But what?

Ms Ann:Nothing...need a Ice-pack?

Ness: Sure.

With Toon Link and Lucas...

Toon Link:So she wants the viewers to tell us what they think is something that we wouldn't do and do it to see what happens.

Lucas:Really?

Toon Link:You are okay with this, right?

Lucas:Well yeah but...

Ness:(Walks in with an ice-pack behind his head)

Toon Link:Wow Ness what happen to you?

Ness: Long story.

Toon Link:Well let's just get this chapter over with.

(The three walk out on stage)

Toon Link:Alright Nana and Mega man the author has something for you guys.

Nana & Mega Man:What is it?

Minutes later...

Nana: I really like that song.

Mega man:I know right?

Ms Ann:So I take it you enjoyed it.

Nana & Mega man:Yes.

Ms Ann:Glad you liked it but the song was in Japanese could you understand anything?

Nana: Yeah,we understood everything.

Mega man:We don't just understand one language like you.

Ms Ann:Eh,of course you understand more than just one language. But what to know something that's so weird it's cool.

Nana & Mega man:Sure.(Look at each other)Stop saying the same thing!(Cross their arms)

Later on...

Nana & Mega man:(Walks on stage)

Toon Link:So what happened?

Mega man:Not much.

Nana: But we did learn something about the author.

Toon Link:Really?

Ness: What is it?

Mega man:Long story.

Nana: But we'll tell you.

A minute or so later...

Toon Link:Wow that is interesting.

Nana: Told ya.

* * *

><p>Well another chapter finished and I might update my profile I don't know but please review and until the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Full of surprises

Lucas: Hi guys were back and you probably wondering how the first part of Video Madness started.

Ness: Well all you have to do is look up TL,Ness,and Lucas Video Madness and you'll see it.

Toon Link:Now apparently this is supposed to be full of surprises don't know whats going to happen but Ms Ann is going to start.

Ms Ann:First surprise is for you Toon Link.

Toon Link:What is it?

Ms Ann:(^-^)Zelda come out here please.

Toon Zelda:(Comes on stage)Link!(runs into his arms)

Toon Link: Zel!(Hugs Her)

Ness: So what about us?

Ms Ann:Well I have one for Lucas but you...um?

Ness: Seriously!?

Ms Ann:What do you want from me money?

Ness: Never mind.

Ms Ann:(Takes Ness's Hat)

Ness: Hey, give me my hat back?!

Ms Ann:Come on why can't I have fun messing with you guys?(Puts on the hat)

Ness: 'Cause you can't now give me my hat back.

Ms Ann:Fine.(Gives back the hat)

Ness: Thanks.(Puts it on)

Lucas:Ms Ann why don't you go and check on the cameras.

Ms Ann:K.(Goes in the scarcity room)

Lucas:And you need to be nice.

Ness: What?

Lucas:You know what.

Ness:(Rolls eyes)

Lucas:You weren't like this before what's up?

Ness: Fine I'll tell you.

In scarcity room...

Ms Ann:It's no far they get to a lot fun stuff.(Thinks for a second)Wow I can't believe what I just said. Maybe I just need a drink.(Gets up for a minute then comes back)Ah much better.

Later on...

Ms Ann:(Yawns)So tried.(Puts her head in her arms but she doesn't notice that her elbow bumps a button that says OC and falls asleep)

With Lucas and Alex...

Alex:So Ness has a problem with Ms Ann.

Lucas:From what he told me.

Alex:Where is she anyway?

Lucas:I had her go watch the cameras.

Alex:Oh...hey Lucas.

Lucas:Yeah?

Alex:Hate to asked you this but...do you think Ms Ann would bring her OCs here?

Lucas:Well if she wanted all she would have to do is press the big red button that says OC on it.

Lucas and Alex:(Look at each other)What if she already pressed?(They run to the scarcity room and try to open it)

Alex:It's stuck.

Lucas:How else is this door supposed to stay close?

Alex:Um...a lock.

Lucas:There's no door handle.

Alex:What?!

Lucas:(Before he could answer the door flew open and both of them fell)

Alex:Ow.

Lucas:(Gets up and walks up to Ms Ann)Wake up.

Ms Ann:(Moans and opens eyes)Whats up?

Lucas:Sorry for waking you but have by any chance press the OC button?

Ms Ann:No.

Lucas:*sighs*K.(Walks up to Alex)

Alex:So got all the info you need?

Lucas:Yeah, false alarm.

They walk out to the hallway and Ms Ann looks at the cameras and sees her OCs.

Ms Ann:Uh oh.

Back with Lucas and Alex it was silent until Alex saw some people he never meet before.

Alex:Hey, Lucas who are they?(he pointed to them)

Lucas:(Looks where he's pointing)It's the OCs.

Alex:I thought Ms Ann didn't press the button.

Lucas:Me too.(disappointed)

The OCs got closer to them then stopped. Britney and Lucas met eye contact.

Britney:Lucas.

Lucas:Britney!

They two look away and hide their face.

Meanwhile...

Toon Link:Ms Ann has a question but where is she?

Just then...

Ms Ann:(Comes running)Toon Link!

Toon Link:What going on?

Ms Ann: Toon Link have you seen Lucas?

Toon link:Uh...no but there's a question for you.

Ms Ann:(Looks at it)It would be you Toon Link.(Runs off)

Toon Zelda:(Comes up to Toon Link with a drink in her hand)What was that about?

Toon Link:I don't know.

* * *

><p>(An:Well this was long but it was worth it. Please Review.)


	5. Patching things up

Ms Ann:(Runs until she finally finds Lucas and the others)Lucas!

Lucas:...(Speechless)

Kam: Um...someone want to explain.

Alex:Lucas are you okay you're shaking?

Lucas:I'm fine...just fine.(Turns around and runs away)

Alex:Lucas!(Runs after him)

Kam: Yo, what's going on?

Britney:It's nothing Kam just please leave me and Lucas alone.(Does the same as Lucas but goes back where she came from)

Ms Ann:Wait Britney!(Runs after her)

A moment later...

Ms Ann:(Runs until she finds Britney)Britney there you are.(Walks up to her)What's up?

Britney:It's just that I want some time away from Lucas.

Ms Ann:Why don't you like him?

Britney:Yes but...we just need space from each other is all.

Ms Ann:I can understand that.

Britney:So if you could can you -

Ms Ann:Yes, absolutely.

Britney:Thanks.

Ms Ann:You can stay back stage with me. Come on.(Grabs her wrist and runs off)

Meanwhile...

Alex:(Runs until he finally finds Lucas)Lucas.

Lucas:(No response)

Alex:You alright?

Lucas:Yeah.(Whips his eyes)

Alex:Something bothering you?

Lucas:No, just need some time away from Britney.

Alex:Why?

Lucas:You won't understand.

Just then Ms Ann came with Britney.

Ms Ann:Oh sorry didn't you were here.

Lucas:No, we were just about to go back on stage. Come on Alex.(Walks on stage)

Ms Ann:Sorry.

Lucas:Alex!

Alex:Same here.(Walks on stage as well)

Lucas:(Walks up to Toon Link and Ness)

TL:You okay Lucas you look mad?

Lucas:I'm fine.

TL:Okay, well Ness is fixing the camera.

Lucas:I thought it was already fixed.

TL:(Shrugs)

Ness: It's not that it's broken it's that it won't turn off on its own.

Lucas:(Rolls eyes)Why do I even...

TL:So what have you been up to?

Lucas:Nothing much but I fund out that the OC's are here.

TL & Ness: Really?!

Lucas:Yeah.

Ness: So she did decide to bring them.

Lucas:Well actually she didn't.

Ness:(Gives confused look)

Lucas:You'd have to ask her.

Backstage...

Ms Ann:This is my fault Britney.

Britney:What do you mean?

Ms Ann:You guys weren't supposed to be here it was accident I was tired so I decided to take a nap but my elbow slap and it bump the OC button.(Starts to tear up)

Britney:(Pulls Ms Ann into a hug)It's alright.

Ms Ann:(Hugs her)

On stage...

Alex:I like to say something.

TL:Sure, what is it Alex?

Alex:I want Ness and Ms Ann in a room alone so Ness can tell her his secret.

Ness: What secret?

Alex:You told Lucas that you had a problem with her.

Ness: Lucas!

Lucas:Alex!

Alex:What I'm trying to help.

TL:Just do it Ness.

Ness: No way!

TL:(Grabs Ness's wrist and walks up to Ms Ann)Come on you got a job to do.

Later on...

Alex:You guys aren't coming until your done.(Closes the door)

Ness: Why is this room so small?

Ms Ann:Uh I don't know maybe because it's made for one person.(Sarcastic)So spill it.

Ness: You want a reason k well...(Whispers)

Ms Ann:*Gasp*How dare you I have you know I am super polite.

Ness: Really?

Ms Ann:Yes, and if you don't think so then fine what ever.(Turn her back to him and crosses her arms)

Ness: Okay, then I guess I know how you feel about me.

Ms Ann:Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it it's just...*Sigh*I've do too much already.

Ness:...(Hugs her)I'm sorry too.

Ms Ann:(Hugs him)Two people have already give me a hug so far.

Ness:(Smiles)

A minute later...

TL:(Opens the door)

Ms Ann & Ness:(Run out)

TL:Jeez what happen?

Ms Ann:(Under her breath)Let's just say that we're alright now.

Ness: Yeah.

TL:Okay.

Lucas:Well it's time to end this so good-bye and please review.

Camera turns off.

(A/n:...What he said.)


	6. Chibis are cute

Ms Ann:(Holding the camera) Hey, guys were back and I'm going to see how the smashers react to chibis of themselves.(Walks on stage with a smile on her face)

TL:Um Ms Ann why are you on stage?

Ms Ann:I got something for you guys.(Pulls out a picture of a chibi with his name)

TL:Where'd you get this?

Ms Ann:I made it.

TL:No way really?

Ms Ann:Yeah.

Ness: Come on now why are you leaving me out.

Ms Ann:Not this time.(Pulls out another)

Ness: Thank you!(Runs off with the picture)

TL:We can keep this?

Ms Ann:Yep.

TL:Thanks.

TZ:(Walks up to Ms Ann)What about me?

Ms Ann:Hang on.

Minutes later…

Ms Ann:Here.

TZ:(Thinks)This'll do.(Walks off)

Ms Ann:(Gives a confused look)

Lucas:(Walks up to Ms Ann)What did you do this time?

Ms Ann:(Takes his out)Good question why don't you find out yourself.

Lucas:Wow is this me?

Ms Ann:Yeah and I even made some of the others.

Lucas:Really?

Ms Ann:Well not all but you know still.(Stares at Alex)Hey, Lucas watch this.(Runs up to Alex with his picture)

Lucas:(Watch the whole scene from where he is)

Ms Ann:(Gives Alex the picture)

Alex:(Hides his face in the picture and blushes though it)

Ms Ann:(Scratches the back of her head)

Anna, Andrew, and Annie:(Laugh hysterically)

Lucas:(Does the same as Ms Ann)

Later on…

Mega man & Nana:(Walk through double doors and are surprised about what they see)

Ms Ann:(Walks up to them)Hey, guys what's up?

Mega Man:Why are some smashers of the smashers blushing their heads off.

Ms Ann:Well if it helps…(Gives him his)

Mega Man:(0_0)Okay we'll deal with how mine looks later, but chibis really?

Ms Ann:What?

Mega Man:(-_-)

Ms Ann:Oh by the way the way here's yours Nana.(Gives her hers)

Nana: Aw, it's cute.

Ms Ann:Thanks.

Mega Man:Girls.(Walks off while say it)

* * *

><p>Alex:(Walks up to Ms Ann)Um...Ms Ann.<p>

Ms Ann:Yes?

Alex:About my reaction to the chibi I was acting a little...

Ms Ann:Unnecessary.

Alex:Yeah.

Ms Ann:It's a good thing your on video madness.

Alex:I know, well I just wanted to say that so...(Starts to walk away)

Ms Ann:Wait Alex!

Alex:(Turns around)Yes?

Ms Ann:I just wanted to say thanks for having me patching things up with Ness, I would've had to wait for who knows how long for him to apologize.

Alex:Just helping out.

Ms Ann:Are you always like that?

Alex:Petty much.

Ms Ann:Wow, at least we have someone who has good behavior.(ruffles his hair)I need to hang out with you more because I am just not myself.

Alex:Really?

Ms Ann:In real life I'm a good kid trust me.

Alex:(Nods)

Ms Ann:Hey, Wii fit!

Wii Fit:What?!

Ms Ann:I might need you for the next chapter!

Wii Fit:Okay!

Ms Ann:I'm not kidding ether I do need her help.(Faces Alex)Care to do the honors Alex?

Alex:(Nods once again)Bye and please review.(Bows)

Ms Ann:(^_^)Great job.(High-fives him)


End file.
